harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Narcissa Black (HPHA)
Narcissa Druella Mills '''(formerly '''Malfoy, née Black) (b. January 26th, 1955) is a pureblood witch, the third daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier, younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks and older sister of Cygnus Black IV, ex-wife of the late Lucius Malfoy, wife of David Mills, and mother of Lyra Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Pyxis Mills-Malfoy, Vega Mills-Malfoy, and Nova Mills, and the grandmother of Lyra Malfoy II, Etamin Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Andromeda Malfoy, Phoenix Cassidy, Gemini Cassidy, and Taurus Cassidy. Biography Early Life Narcissa Black was the third daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier, born in 1955 in the aristocratic House of Black. She had two older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda and two younger siblings, Adrasteia and Cygnus IV. Narcissa was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of purebloods. Thus, like her sister Bellatrix, she cut off contact with her sister Andromeda after she was disowned and burned off the Black family tree for marrying Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks. Narcissa was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1966 to 1973. Sorted into Slytherin House, she met her future husband, Lucius Malfoy, whilst at Hogwarts. First Wizarding War Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy in 1974. She lived with Lucius after they married in Malfoy Manor, located in the southern English county of Wiltshire. They had their first child, a daughter, in December 1977. They named her Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, Lyra because of the naming tradition in the Black family. In 1980, their had their second child, a son, named Draco Lucius Malfoy. One year later, Lucius was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, which ended up killing Lucius instantly. Between the Wars After the war, Narcissa met Halfblood David Mills, they hit it off right away. He made Narcissa happy again, she then found out he was a halfblood but she didn't care at this point. She knew she loved him. Eventually she got the courage to face Andromeda and apologize to her, which helped them reconnect with one another. In 1982, Narcissa gave birth to another son, Pyxis David Mills. He was Lucius' son but David raised Pyxis as his own. In 1984, she gave birth to a daughter, Nova Vega Mills. In 1994, Narcissa attended the Quidditch World Cup with her husband and children, watching the game from Fudge's Luxury Box. Second Wizarding War : Narcissa ': "''NO! Andromeda don't die on me, please don't die. Bellatrix how could you do this to our sister?!" : '''Bellatrix: "She deserved to die. She married a filthy mudblood Cissy! Along with giving birth to three filthy halfblood spawn. She deserves this!" : Narcissa ''': "''She didn't deserve this Bellatrix! NO ONE DESERVES THIS! All she did was marry for true love, not to make a respectable marriage to a man she doesn't even like, like you did. If someone deserved this, its you Bellatrix. Azkaban ruined you. Azkaban turned you into a psychopath. ''" : — Narcissa having a nasty argument with Bellatrix about why she killed their sister Andromeda. In 1996, Narcissa's older sister Bellatrix and brother-in-law Rodolphus escaped. In 1997, Malfoy Manor, Narcissa's old home with Lucius was being used as headquarters for Voldemort and his death eaters. ''Physical Appearance'' Her hair colouring thus differs from most of the House of Black, who generally have dark hair, though Narcissa does possess the arrogant good looks that are a common characteristic of her family. Despite her physical differences to her siblings, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Adrasteia and Cygnus IV, Harry Potter does describe her as resembling Bellatrix somewhat, though Narcissa was as fair as Bellatrix was dark. ''Possessions'' * '''Wand: Narcissa owned a wand of unknown materials. * Earrings: By 1996, Narcissa owned and wore earrings in the form of a spiders. Relationships Family Lucius Malfoy (Ex-Husband) David Mills (Husband) Lyra Malfoy (Daughter) Draco Malfoy (Son) Pyxis Malfoy-Mills (Son) Vega Malfoy-Mills (Daughter) Nova Mills (Daughter) Etymology Unlike many others of the House of Black, Narcissa does not appear to be named after a star or constellation. * The name Narcissa is derived from Narcissus, a beautiful but vain character in Greek mythology from which the term narcissism, which refers to vanity and elitism, is derived. The name can also be derived from the flower by the same name, also known as daffodil. The name of the plant may also be derived from the Greek word narkoa, "to numb", referring to its narcotic properties. There is also a Slytherin connection to Narcissa's name due to its association with the Narcisse snake pits. Category:HPHA Category:Stories by Lady Astrea Black Category:Malfoy family Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:Rosier family